Deception Within
by Tecna13
Summary: At boarding school Ciel is working for her Majesty, but as he goes after a certain teacher named Mr. Michaels, he notices that there is more than meets the eye.


Deception Within

By Tecna13

After a long day of academic classes, the young Earl was walking to his room in the boarding school. He walked over to his bed and gave a small sigh, rubbing a slight bump on the top of his head. His blue eye looked down and stared at a sticky note on the table. He should _really_ get rid of that.

Picking up the note, he stared at the handwriting that was left behind by none other than himself.

_Seduce him for the Queen._

The Earl gave a small sigh and he slowly put the note under the pillow, right where his pistol was. Ciel slowly laid back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering why he had to do such a sinful job, but didn't question it. If it was for her Highness, he would do anything to please her.

* * *

The next day, Ciel stared down at his clothes. They were slightly out of order since he had to dress himself, but didn't question most of it. After almost a week of being here at the boarding school, he was getting used to it. He slowly shifted his eyes to the breakfast he was supposed to eat with all the other students that attended the school.

As his single blue eye shifted from food item to food item, he looked up at the ceiling. Purely fresh cut diamond ornaments hung from the ceiling while the lights were dimmed. So far, this was Ciel's schedule for now. It was almost the same every day: Wake up, dress, breakfast, classes, lunch, more classes, dinner, and finally: Sleep. Then, the process would repeat all over again at the academy. However, he was here for a certain purpose. A certain individual that was trying to seduce most of the children that attended. So far, gender and age didn't matter to him, according to his M.O.

A few seconds after Ciel finished his breakfast, the bell rung to mean only one thing: Breakfast was over. He stood up and gave a small sigh, rather tired of the whole ordeal already even if it hadn't begun.

He wiped his mouth one last time and put the white napkin down, slowly moving out of his seat and pushing the chair in. Ciel then walked away, walking down the hallways to his first class. For once, he was actually happy that he didn't have to clean up after himself since he had to dress himself. He shook his head, trying not to think about what it was like at the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel shut his eye, slightly gripping his head. He looked forward, noticing that his class was a few steps away. He slightly rubbed his forehead, trying to get rid of the small headache that was trying to crawl up onto him. He shook his head and then walked inside his class, taking his assigned seat. He didn't stare at any of the children, but just at his desk. So far, they didn't have to carry their school supplies with them. They all had them at the classroom and that was good enough for him.

Checking to see if all his supplies were there, Ciel stared into the opened desk. Everything was there: Notebook, a blue pen, a black pen, a red pen, two pencils, four highlighters, blank paper, a few crayons, and loose leaf paper, etc. After closing his desk, he looked up and met crimson red eyes and a smile on the teacher's features. He gave a small and elegant bow, not taking his eyes off of one student: Ciel Phantomhive.

The smile never left his features as he turned around and started to write on the board the objective that was necessary by every teacher. He put the white chalk down and looked back at his students, giving a light smile. "Good morning, students."

Ciel stared back at him, wondering why this teacher wouldn't take his eyes off of him. After a couple of days of having an old teacher, they replaced him with this one. His name was well known in the school already as countless of women that were ready to be engaged to someone talked about him over and over again. His name was none other than Mr. Michaels. The women didn't want their current fiancées as they just wanted this professor that was right in front of the Phantomhive.

As Ciel's blue eye stared into crimson ones, they noticed something slightly odd about him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something odd. He adjusted his view and stared at the current objective on the board.

The professor kept the smile on his face, finally turning his gaze away from the young Earl. He then turned back to the board and started writing notes from a book that was labeled: Modern English.

Ciel's eye kept staring at him, but something changed about his features. His expressionless face slowly started to grow a frown. As he started to think of the possibilities on why this professor kept staring at him day after day was just a mystery to him. He was slightly glad that every student in the room was naïve enough to not notice it, but he did. He wondered one thing: Should he get detention to get closer? The Earl didn't have any choice. This was probably the professor that had been seducing all the students at the current boarding school he was at.

Without thinking it twice, Ciel started to formulate a plan into his mind. He started to write on a piece of paper while the professor started to teach. Sebastian didn't turn around as he kept writing the lessons on the board, but after turning around, he ignored Ciel slightly. He was going to give him a chance so he could do the 'right' thing.

However, the Phantomhive wasn't going to give up his plan so easily. He ripped out the piece of paper rather quietly so the professor wouldn't notice, but he did. He tried to fold it neatly and started to pay attention to him once again.

Sebastian was smiling to his class, not saying a word. He wondered if this was the true nature of the young Earl, but decided to let the paper rip that disrupted his class to pass. He still continued to wonder if the boy was going to do anything else. Mr. Michaels couldn't help, but smile at the thought of what was going to come next. He knew the boy all too well.

Just as if on cue, the Phantomhive slowly reached over and patted a student, trying to hand over the piece of paper. However, in a mere second it was snatched away. Ciel's eye blinked slightly as he looked up to the current holder of the note. Mr. Michaels had a slight frown on his face, his smile finally gone. However, it wasn't gone for long. As soon as it had left, it had arrived back. The Earl couldn't help, but dislike the look on the professor's face. Was this all a game to him?

Trying to grab the note, the professor took it away and shook his head. The girl that he was going to pass the note to shook her head and put her hands upward in a rapid motion. She quickly threw the Earl under the bus. "He passed it to me! I didn't have anything to do with it!"

Mr. Michaels gave a small smile to the girl and gave a slight nod, believe her. "I know, Ms. Karoline. Do not worry." He slowly turned his head and stared at the boy in front of him that was the Earl. "I won't read it out loud, so be grateful, however, this will cost you two hours of detention after dinner. Don't be late or else serious consequences will happen."

With that, the professor walked away and resumed class, as if nothing had happened. Ciel didn't say anything and his face stayed expressionless. However, he did turn to Karoline and glared slightly, but she didn't do anything, but pay attention to Mr. Michaels. The other students just stared at the Earl and shook their heads in shame and disbelief, but quickly returned back to their own studies as Sebastian moved on from topic to topic rather quickly.

As the class was starting to come to an end, Ciel gathered his materials and put them away on his desk. He stood up, but a voice stopped him. It sounded as if the holder of the voice was just grinning at him. "Mr. Phantomhive, I believe that you owe me two hours of your time after dinner. I expect you to be here."

The Earl shot a glare toward the direction, but noticed that the only view he could get was the back of Mr. Michaels' head. He shook his head slightly and left toward lunch. The day was going to be rather long and he needed some energy for later.

As lunch ended, the Earl came back to his own desk and sat down. He looked up at the board and noticed that Mr. Michaels was writing a few notes on a piece of paper. This made him rather curious, but decided not to question it. He had other things to focus on right now. Like the current chess game he was against with this teacher. So far, other teachers didn't give off any red flags of them being interested in students, but for some reason, Mr. Michaels did.

Ciel shook his head slightly, wondering why he couldn't stop thinking about the case. He relaxed slightly, taking a fresh breath of the air around him before the bell rung. After it had rung, he looked over at Mr. Michaels and slowly put his elbow on his desk and his chin on his palm. He covered his mouth slightly and looked down at the empty notebook down below him. He could remember this looked familiar, but got a slight headache. He shut his eye slightly and pushed it away, turning his attention back to the board. He didn't want more detention with this creeper teacher.

His mind slightly tensed up when he remembered the sticky note back at his own dorm. 'Seduce him for the Queen.' The Earl gave a slight gulp, hoping that it wouldn't get to that stage. He shook his head slightly and frowned a bit. Something was missing, but what?

"Mr. Phantomhive, pay attention." A voice broke out, dragging Ciel out of his thoughts.

Mr. Michaels was staring back at him, slightly glaring. "Shall I give you two more extra hours?" He smirked slightly, tilting his head a bit. "You seem to be a rebel today."

The Earl gave a small glare, wondering why he was smirking, but pushed it away. He shook his head, looking down at the blank notebook that was yet to be filled with notes. "No." He mumbled slightly, trying to avoid the stares that everybody was giving him.

Mr. Michaels slowly went over and put the book right in front of his desk, the blue orb being a magnet and looking at it. A frown crossed Ciel's features as he looked up at the professor, trying to hold back a slight growl. Why was he humiliating him this much?

"Apologize and it'll be forgotten." The professor gave a small smile.

The Earl gripped the desk slightly, glaring up at him. He _was _humiliating the young Earl and this was one of his disgraces that he lacked to apologize for. He looked down, thinking about his options: Keeping his pride and saying no or getting two more hours of detention. He looked up at Sebastian and shook his head. "I'm not apologizing to a teacher like _you._" He hissed as his words covered with venom. He was going to keep his pride as a Phantomhive and this professor wasn't going to just take it away.

The professor's eyes widened slightly at it, his smile disappearing for a second. He gave a small frown, a glare trying to form on his features. However, as before, it went away rather quickly as he gave a small smile. "Very well, then. That's two hours tomorrow." With that, he walked away, continuing on with the lesson.

Ciel blinked slightly, while the professor started to walk away. He gripped the desk more as the words registered onto his mind. A dreadful word kept replaying onto his mind: Tomorrow. It kept repeating itself, almost as if it was snaking onto his conscious and dragging him into the depths of a sea. He gave a small sigh, glaring at the other kids that were still staring at him.

Mr. Michaels could feel the frustrated Phantomhive behind him just in shock. He gave a slight smirk as he faced the board, the kept on with the lesson of mathematics that they all had to learn.

* * *

As the day ended, the young Earl stared at his current dinner before him. It was mashed potatoes and great pasta to the side. He gave a small glare at it, wondering in what country they were.

"We might as well be in Italy." He mumbled, slightly dissatisfied with the food. He looked over at the door, wondering when his fate was going to come to an end. "I might as well eat Indian food."

Taking a double take, the young Phantomhive blinked slightly. He stared down at the food and frowned a bit. "Did I just say…?" His voice trailed off. Just as he was about to finish the question that was on his mind, the bell had rung. Dinner was over and now it was time for torture. He couldn't help, but think of the current state of him. He had gotten a slight headache, but pushed the thought away. He didn't have time right now.

He gave a slight sigh, but did nothing about it. There was actually nothing for him to do about it; however, he did regret getting detention in the first place. "I might have just well gotten it on my own." He rolled his blue orb, but being stopped by a girl. It was Karoline. She was giving him a slight smile, a hand on his shoulder.

"All the girls think you're so lucky and brave." She put her hand down, walking away, giving a light wave to the Earl. "Good luck!"

Ciel blinked slightly, wondering what she meant. She shook her head slightly and started to walk down the hallways, hearing a few kids walking nearby. They were probably going to go get help by their current teachers or something.

Shaking the thought away, the Earl stared down at the door once he came to a stop. It was C137. Knowing that the teacher was inside, he gave a slight frown. His small pale hand reached over, but remembered the sticky note. He gave a small gulp, not being able to knock. Right now was his only chance to get answers from him. Ciel gave a small sigh and bit down on his lip nervously, knocking gently.

"For her Majesty…" He whispered to himself rather than to anyone near or the door itself.

The seconds that slowly ticked by seemed like hours for the young 13 year old boy, but he managed to get through them. A voice broke him out of his thoughts that had been racing through his mind. Her Majesty had sent him a book on what to do and say to help him. So far, during the nights, he would read the book and try and say a few lines, but couldn't bring himself to. On day 6, he was able to. Now was the time to just use the entire book's knowledge for his advantage.

"Come in, Mr. Phantomhive." The voice broke out. It sounded slightly smiling, but he ignored that part.

Biting his lip slightly, the Earl shut his eye a bit. He remembered a chapter in the book and pushed the door open, knowing that there was no going back now.

The wooden brown door shut behind the 13 year old boy with a light click. The gentle pale hand was on it as Ciel gave a small smirk as he turned his gaze onto the professor was sitting on his desk. "You seem to be popular, Professor Michaels."

Sebastian blinked slightly and looked up from his paperwork just in time to hear the 'Click.' His door made. His eyes were slightly widened at the body language the young Earl was giving him. He gave a small smirk, staring back at him. "I guess I really am." With that, he pointed to a desk nearby. "Sit. Your two hours starts now. You may not sleep through it."

Ciel gave a slight nod, slowly turning the knob to the right, making another 'Click.'

Sebastian didn't question it any further nor did he look up. He wondered what type of games this boy was trying to play, but decided to focus on his paperwork.

Footsteps were slowly making their way over to the desk as he sat down. Ciel's blue orb didn't look anywhere, but the professor that was right in front of him.

After what seemed for 5 minutes, Sebastian looked up and gave a small smile. "Yes?" He questioned, tilting his head lightly.

The young Phantomhive slowly got up and got rather close to him, giving a slight smile. "I heard you were popular, I'm kind of curious for what for." He slightly whispered in a seductive voice. Inside, he was beyond furious. He wanted to bash Sebastian's head on the desk since he had to scoop this low for the Queen of England.

Mr. Michaels stared at him and gave a small smile that wanted to turn into a smirk, but didn't. He could see the frustrations through the boy and gave a small shrug. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a normal professor here."

Not even believing the lie, Ciel stared at him and then at his desk. He didn't spot anything out of the ordinary and this slightly confirmed on what he said.

A gloved hand reached over and touched the young Earl which made his blue eye trail right to it. "I assure you that nothing is different about me." Sebastian smiled, slowly tightening the hand more. He stared at the young Earl, wondering what his reaction would be. The next reaction made his eyes slightly widen which shock.

The Earl squeezed his hand back and put on a fake smile, staring at the teacher in the eye. He got slightly closer and the man before him didn't object. He watched the young boy get closer to him to get right in front of him. "I see…" he whispered, looking down with his blue eye.

Mr. Michaels stared as the boy got closer to his lips and his voice slightly stopped. On the other hand, Ciel's heart was beating rather quickly. He was wondering if he would get a heart attack soon, but didn't think it would be possible. Leaning in very slowly, the small pink lips brushed against the older ones. Sebastian gave a small smirk and grabbed the boy's hair, pulling him into the kiss.

Ciel's eye widened slightly and stared at the individual before him, noticing that his eyes were closed. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back on the action that was presented without blowing his cover, Ciel's eye closed as he tried to kiss back the best he could. He had read in books on how it was, but not actually kissed anyone other than his parents and that was rather different. He leaned forward, slowly opening his mouth and feeling a tongue dart inside.

The boy's eye quickly widened as he felt the muscle next to his own. He let out a small sound that was not a moan, but rather a surprised one. Sebastian seemed to have smiled into the kiss with that and pulled him onto his lap, feeling his back lightly. Feeling rather aroused by all of this, Sebastian pulled the boy closer and started to slowly move their tongues around.

The 13 year old boy on his lap felt rather odd by all the sensations going through his mind. His body felt rather odd, almost as if its temperature was rising, but he didn't know what it meant or why it was doing that. As a slight saliva trail started down his mouth, he panted a bit and gripped Sebastian's hair lightly. He had to hold onto something or else he would fall.

Sebastian seemed to have noticed and kept the gentle kisses up, slightly biting on the boy's bottom lip. This made him make another noise that was one out of slight pleasure and he chuckled a bit, knowing that Ciel was too deep into the kiss to notice. His white gloved hands slowly trailed to the boy's back and held him quiet closer so he wouldn't fall off the desk. He panted slightly and pulled away slightly to regain his breath. He smiled slightly down at the boy.

Ciel was panting lightly, his heart racing. His body's temperature felt rather hot and he looked down, wondering how else to get information out of the queen. He frowned slightly and gripped his head, feeling a slight headache come on. He thought it was normal due to all the new sensations and didn't question it when it went away. Having his mind half melted, he looked up at the teacher.

Mr. Michaels stood up and slowly laid him on the desk, getting on top. He smiled slightly while Ciel stared at him rather confused. The next sensation was felt in a matter of seconds. He felt a hand run up his thigh and this made him freeze and cringe. The last memory of this was…

Ciel frowned slightly and shut his eye. He gripped his head a bit and opened his eye once again. He looked up and noticed that Mr. Michaels was rather close. He was smiling a bit, slowly feeling up his shirt. The gloved hand went upward, slowly touching the skin that was under the uniformed shirt. Ciel shivered a lot and arched his back slightly, letting out a small whimper. He gripped the table slightly, trying to get his mind straight, but it wouldn't cooperate at all. He tried to think if he should let this go any further, but his mind started to go blank. As he shut his eyes, he let out a small moan and gripped Sebastian's hair as he was sucking on the delicate nipple.

As it hardened, Sebastian's gloved hands started to work on the school uniform Ciel had on. He slowly stripped the small 13 year old boy from it and looked at him, smiling lightly. He put the clothing aside and gently chuckled, slowly stroking the boy's cheek.

"My my…I never thought you would want this." He whispered in a slight seductive voice, leaning over and giving a small kiss on Ciel's delicate cheek that was already pink.

"B…Be quiet." Ciel panted slightly, trying to get the words out. He bit down on his lip slightly, wondering if anybody would come in at all. His adrenalin was running and this made it all the more exciting.

"As you wish, my student." Sebastian slightly smirked and leaned over, kissing Ciel's chest very gently and trailing down kisses.

A few moans escaped his lips, but a rather slight headache got to the 13 year old. He panted slightly and tried to stare at the ceiling, noticing that it was slightly blurry. He bit down onto his bottom lip and gripped his hair slightly, panting a bit. "My…student…?" He asked to himself and he could hear a small chuckle escape the professor's lips. He wondered why that sounded very familiar, but decided to push it away. He let out a small whimper at feeling something rather thick and hot enter him. He looked down and noticed that Sebastian was inside him.

Crimson eyes stared at the boy as he slowly went in a bit deeper. "What is it? Did you want me to prepare you or is this alright with you?"

Ciel couldn't respond as the pain was sent throughout his body. He let out a small groan and arched his back slightly, getting closer to the professor before him. He shook his head slightly, biting down on his lip. "No…" He panted, barely above a whisper as the sensations were taking over him. "This is fine…" He kept panting rather quickly, trying to adjust himself to the new sensations.

Without hesitating, he quickly started moving, grabbing the small boy's hips and pulling him closer. As he got deeper inside, he let out a small pant. Ciel shut his eye and let out a gentle scream that sounded like a scream of pleasure to Sebastian. He kept slowly moving, trying not to draw too much blood, noticing his desk was slightly turning to crimson.

As he slowly started to rock their hips, the boy started to grip his hair tighter and tighter. His brain was registering pain as pleasure and he let out a small moan. They got louder as the time went on and as Mr. Michaels kept rocking their hips in a rhythm. He moved slightly faster once Ciel started to moan louder, chuckling a bit to himself. "They might hear you." He whispered in a husky voice.

That slightly snapped the boy out of his hot state. He opened his eye slightly, panting rather hard and covered his mouth, shutting his eye once again as his small body was being pushed into. He gripped the desk and his mouth harder as the sensations were becoming more frequent. He let out a loud moan and gripped the desk harder, shutting his eye rather tightly as a wave of pure bliss washed over his small body. He opened his eye slowly after feeling it leave. He looked down and noticed there was a white liquid on him. Ciel's tired eye slowly trailed upwards and saw a smiling Sebastian.

As he panted, he slowly felt something on his hand. He gently rubbed his fingers up and held up his hand, his eye widening as he saw the crimson blood from the palm of his hands to the very tips. He looked over at Sebastian, but he moved forward, making him let out a moan of pleasure. He panted and bit down on his lip as he tried to keep the noise inside, gripping the desk harder. He shut his eye once again and felt his own body rock with a certain rhythm again.

Sebastian leaned down and slowly bit on his earing, getting rather closer. He stared down at him, chuckling very slightly. He reached over and bit down once again, getting closer and closer. He was looking for a certain spot inside Ciel and he wondered what the boy would do once he found it.

After a couple of seconds that seemed hours to the boy, he let out a rather loud moan and arched his back. He gripped the desk harder, almost falling off of it. He opened his eye slightly, feeling his vision going really blurry. He panted and as Sebastian kept hitting that spot, he moaned louder and louder. After he couldn't take it, he quickly held onto him and started to moan into his ear which turned on the professor more. He bit down onto his neck and kept biting down until crimson blood leaked out. He licked it slowly, letting out a scream once he let out his orgasm again. He looked down, feeling something inside of him. He looked at Mr. Michaels and he smiled back, leaning over and kissing his lips.

As his breath started to become normal, Sebastian put the boy down slowly. Ciel gave a small pant as his body was lowered and he shut his eye, feeling rather tired. At feeling Sebastian pull out, he opened his eye again and stared at the professor right in front of him. Sebastian smiled as if nothing had happened and leaned over, biting his ear slightly and tugging at it. The boy let out a whimper and he slightly blushed red rather than the pink he was a few seconds ago.

Mr. Michaels didn't let his ear go and he bit down a bit harder until he drew a bit of crimson. He licked it slightly, making the small boy frown and slightly glare at him. He pushed Sebastian away and sat up, noticing a rather small crimson pool of blood before him. He knew it was from the tears inside of him, but he didn't mind. After all, that meant pleasure to him and if he lost a small amount of blood it didn't matter to him.

His blue eye looked up at a pair of crimson red ones. Sebastian was smiling lightly at him, fixing himself up. He zipped up his own pants and reached over, gently taking the clothes. As if it were a simple routine, he started to dress the boy up.

Ciel noticed this and looked down at Sebastian's gloved hands. He frowned a bit as the headache he was getting familiar with came back. There was something about this professor that was off, but he shook his head slightly as a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"There we are." Sebastian let go and smiled down at the boy. "I believe that you have detention with me tomorrow as well."

With that, Ciel blushed a tint of red, staring up at him. He wondered if this were to happen again, but decided not to question it. He looked away, slightly frowning. He felt his face being moved and a kiss being planted on his cheeks.

"Farewell, my student." Sebastian whispered, finally pulling away and leaving the room.

Ciel watched him leave and frowned slightly, gripping his head. The headache was getting stronger and stronger by the seconds. He looked over at the door as it closed and he followed. There was something wrong with this picture, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As he exited the room, he looked down the hall and noticed that Sebastian was gone. He frowned slightly, following a path. He couldn't have walked that fast. He shook his head slightly and went a certain direction, stopping at a door.

He looked at it and went inside, stumbling over a bit as the painful sensations got to him. He closed the door and turned the lock, then looked at the sticky note under his pillow.

_Seduce him for the Queen._

As he stared at the note, he frowned slightly. He gripped his head a bit and wobbled slightly side to side. He put the note down and covered it with the pillow, then gripped his head with two hands. Ciel closed his blue eye and collapsed onto the floor.

The wooden door to his room opened as Sebastian stared down at him. He gave a small chuckle. "Goodnight, my student." He whispered in a rather dark voice, closing the door.

* * *

Ciel slowly opened his eye, frowning a bit. He looked up at the ceiling as his vision cleared and rubbed his head slightly. As he slowly sat up, he looked over at his surroundings. Then, felt the pain from yesterday. He looked between his legs and noticed that crimson blood had made its way through the delicate and very expensive silk. He gave a small sigh, gripping his head, and then looked over at the door. He noticed that it was still locked, but noticed another thing. He frowned slightly and rubbed his neck a bit, noticing that it hurt.

As he slowly got up, he noticed that the lock was slightly moved. He reached over and stared at it, gently touching it. He didn't notice it before, but something was odd about the lock, almost as if it had been tampered with. He shook his head slightly, noticing the time. He still had time to shower and go over to breakfast. As he walked to the shower, he rubbed his head slightly, noticing it still hurt. The boy turned the knobs and felt the water for the right temperature. Once noticing that it was fine, he started to take off his clothes, noticing a small crimson trail of blood going down his leg. He chuckled slightly and shook his head, removing his last piece of clothing that was his eye patch. He put it aside and got in, feeling relaxed. Ciel gave a small sigh and leaned back a bit, closing his eyes.

The last thought he remembered was entering his room. He frowned a bit, shutting his eyes. Was that it? He shook his head a bit, keeping his right eye shut. He looked down at his hands, noticing that they were just fine. As he dipped his head, he closed his other eye and pulled back up. He felt rather warm as the liquid slowly trailed down his small petite body.

Ciel stared at his hands, only opening his left eye. He frowned slightly and stared at himself in the reflection of the water. He looked over to where his right eye was supposed to be. He slightly felt the skin, not wanting to open it. "It must be disgusting." He mumbled slightly, staring at the skin.

He didn't open it and leaned back against the tub once again. He didn't remember how he lost his eye, but he knew that his eye was missing. As he looked up at the ceiling, he remembered the erotic moments that were with his teacher. He blushed a slight pink at remembering, feeling rather perverted. Without saying anything else, he tried to analyze all of the movements of the professor, but came up with nothing. There was one thing that came onto his mind. He slowly whispered it to himself rather than nobody else. "My student…"

Slowly sitting up at the tub, he got up and reached over, grabbing a towel. He couldn't shake off the feeling that it felt rather familiar, but would push it aside for now. He wrapped the towel around his small body and reached over, letting the water start to drain out. He looked over at the mirror and touched his right eye slightly.

Walking over to the mirror, he stared at his reflection. "It's gone…" He mumbled slightly. "All the years I have been alive and I've never seen the result." He stared at himself and gulped slightly, his adrenalin started to run.

"I should open it." He whispered again, slowly opening his right eye. His eyes widened at the eye he was now staring into. A look of horror was slowly making its way over his face as he stared at the mirror image. His eye was purple with a certain symbol in it. As Ciel kept staring at it, he leaned in closer. He shut his eyes tightly and gripped his head, falling to the floor. He groaned slightly as he saw flashes of black feathers everywhere. He bit down on his lip and panted slightly, sitting up a bit.

As the pain started to get stronger, he stumbled slightly to get to his feet. He shook his head a bit as visions were coming to him; a boy with blond hair, another boy with blond hair, an old man, and a maid. He shook his head slightly and noticed something else in his visions. There was a huge dog with red eyes, but in a second it turned into a human. He groaned slightly and gripped his head a bit and noticed something else. It was none other than Mr. Michaels standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. He slowly bowed and Ciel's head echoed with his voice. "Yes, my lord."

The visions quickly went away and Ciel was on all fours, panting rather loudly. He frowned slightly and rubbed his head as the pain slowly started to disappear. He quickly got up and shook his head slightly. "What the?" He looked in the mirror again, trying to understand all of this. He couldn't piece them together and he sighed a bit. There was something going on and he knew that Sebastian had something to do with it.

He quickly got dressed, not caring whether his clothes were right or not and ran down the hallway toward his room. He knocked a bit, knowing that he would get in trouble if spotted. One, for not being at the breakfast table and two, his uniform looked like a complete mess. He kept knocking until the door opened and he barged inside, closing the door behind him. He looked up at Sebastian, glaring with both of his eyes. "You!" He screamed, with a lot of rage. "I order you to tell me what you've done to me!"

Sebastian's eyes were wide, but a small smile slowly came onto his features. He gave a small bow and placed a hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel looked down and glared slightly, wanting to kick him across the face. As Sebastian got up again, he smiled down at his master.

"You were running toward a certain room, but hit your head. I found you and took you to your room. After that, I went undercover as a teacher of yours so you would be able to solve the case, even though you already had."

Ciel gave a small frown as he shook his head. "Then why did you act as if we didn't know each other. For the most important part, it was an order you requested. You had been with Alois and he had commented that you were not capable of solving a case."

The young Earl shut his eyes a bit, remembering the whole conversation with his rival. He looked up at Sebastian, knowing that it was a direct order and shook his head a bit.

Sebastian reached over and rubbed the small bump on his head. "This is where you got hit, my lord."

The Earl stared at him and remembered everything, memories slowly starting to fill the gaps that were missing time. He looked down at his hands, then looked at him. He was slightly pink. "Then what was up with the sex?"

His heart was racing, but the next words he heard out of Sebastian's mouth made his heart crack into a billion pieces. "Sex is sex, and you seduced me right into your charm."

Ciel didn't know what to expect, but said nothing and gave a small nod. His eyes slowly turned cold again. He looked over at the door. "I know who the guy who is molesting all the females. Go get the carriage and warn the Queen at once. That's an order." He turned back and stared at Sebastian, giving a small smirk. "And Sebastian…" His voice trailed off, having a slight deviant tone to it.

Sebastian looked up, smiling slightly. "Yes, my lord?"

"I believe I still have another 2 hours of detention with you." With that, he left.

The crimson eyes of the demon were slightly widened, but then a smile was slowly upon his features. He knew that that meant exactly. He wondered if this was a way of rewarding him for keeping his word. "Yes, my lord."

Fin.


End file.
